Bit-Interleaved Coded Modulation (BICM) is bandwidth-efficient transmission technology, and is implemented in such a manner that an error-correction coder, a bit-by-bit interleaver and a high-order modulator are combined with one another.
BICM can provide excellent performance using a simple structure because it uses a low-density parity check (LDPC) coder or a Turbo coder as the error-correction coder. Furthermore, BICM can provide high-level flexibility because it can select modulation order and the length and code rate of an error correction code in various forms. Due to these advantages, BICM has been used in broadcasting standards, such as DVB-T2 and DVB-NGH, and has a strong possibility of being used in other next-generation broadcasting systems.
Such BICM may be used not only for the transmission of data but also for the transmission of signaling information. In particular, channel encoding and modulation techniques for the transmission of signaling information need to be more robust than channel encoding and modulation techniques for the transmission of data.
Moreover, it is very important to effectively signal a structure of the preamble or an OFDM parameter for transmitting signaling information in the broadcasting telecommunication system and may determine the whole efficiency of the broadcasting telecommunication system.